


Wake Me Up With A Blow Job

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come, Come play, Gay Sex, M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris knows the best way to wake Darren up in the mornings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up With A Blow Job

Darren?’ Chris moans, making a little grunt in his throat and grasping the sheets beneath him.

‘Hmm?’ Darren says.

Chris doesn’t give an answer but grunts again appreciatively, chest expanding as he inhales deeply. All Chris can see of Darren is the thick mop of curls on his head, but from the way it’s bobbing up and down and the way his stomach keeps on dipping in arousal, Chris knew he was on the receiving end of a blow job before he even woke.

Chris carries on lying there, toes scrunched up as Darren carries on working at this dick. Then with an audible pop, Darren comes off it, sliding his hand up and down it instead as he looks up at Chris.

‘Morning.’

‘Morning,’ Chris smiles, bending his legs up to his hips so he can start gentle thrusts into Darren’s hand.

‘How is Chris today?’

‘Chris is good,’ Chris laughs, his sweet voice filling the room. Immediately, he knows it’s going to be one of those days. Where Darren goes around the house acting as camp as possible, just because he can, and refers to himself in the third person, pouting when something doesn’t go his way.

Darren starts pressing light little kisses above Chris’ cock, his mouth brushing against the short dark hair that’s there. Darren loves the feel of that, thick pubes against his own stubbly chin, and carries on, licking round Chris’ balls before returning to the head of the thick red dick in his hand.

Chris moans as Darren flicks his tongue against his slit, Darren encouraged by the thin dribbles of pre cum coming out of it. He quickens up, sucking on it then pulling off, over and over again until the Chris is withering up in pleasure.

It only takes a few shouts and some begging from Chris before Darren returns to trying to fit as much of Chris as possible in his mouth. And then Chris is practically fucking himself into Darren’s wet mouth, gasping as heat surges through his body.

Darren gags slightly, he’s pushed himself too far, but it only takes a moment of pause to concentrate on relaxing the muscles in his throat, then he’s ready to go again.

‘Fucking love you some much,’ Chris pants, reaching an arm down to pull on Darren’s hair, tugging it to the rhythm of Chris’ hips.

The pain in Darren’s scalp translates as pleasure and he carries on, faster and deeper than before, urged by the taste of Chris’ precum in his mouth, covering his tounge in a slick, white liquid.

Finally, it’s too much, and Chris let’s out a whimper before his body tenses up, shaking slightly as he spills down Darren’s throat, cock throbbing in Darren’s mouth.

Darren comes too, fast and desperate over his own hand, not caring about the mess he’s making against the bed sheets. Pulling off Chris, he licks a few dribbles of cum off his lips and bounces up on the bed to join Chris.

Chris opens his mouth as Darren leans down to kiss him, transferring the cum left in his mouth into Chris’, Chris always eager to taste himself.

‘Mmm,’ Chris says, tongue sliding over Darren’s.

Darren smiles and pulls back, noticing the time. ‘Come on slut, breakfast.’

‘Pancakes,’ Chris moans, pulling the duvet back over him.

‘You want whipped cream with them?’

Darren ducks as a pillow flies over his head as he leaves the room.


End file.
